The prolific population of undesirable insects and other similar subjects is a significant problem in most areas of the world. Insects such as mosquitoes and flies carry diseases that may be spread to humans with devastating effects. The ability to effectively capture undesirable insects and similar subjects may be a significant advantage in fighting the spread of disease. In regions where diseases such as malaria or west Nile virus are rampant, this ability will vastly facilitate health promotion efforts. In regions where such diseases are not as common, this ability will prevent attacks on humans and other animals by such insects. Currently available traps involve multiple parts and are costly to manufacture. In addition, currently available traps are not able to efficiently attract, trap, and kill an adequate number of insects and similar subjects, thus resulting in scenarios that necessitate additional traps or have inadequate protection against insects and similar subjects.
Thus, there is a need in the insect-capture field to create an improved trap for insects and similar subjects. This invention provides such improved trap.